Adapting an artificial leg to ones body is a problem to which considerable attention need be given for without proper adaption the leg prosthesis will not support the body weight properly nor give a natural appearance during use. The natural hip joint function is complex and simulation for adapting a leg prosthesis requires consideration not only of the hip joint functions but of the proper attachment and alignment of the leg prosthesis itself.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a hip joint mechanism for adapting a leg prosthesis to the body of the user which is simple yet provides the essential joint functions required for use of the leg prosthesis.
Another important object of the present invention is the provision of a hip joint mechanism which simulates the natural functions of a hip joint and which affords simple adjustment in the proper weight support and body alignment of the leg prosthesis relative to the user's body.
Still another important object of the present invention is the provision of a hip joint mechanism for adapting a leg prosthesis in which convenient and reliable locking of the different joint actions is provided.
Yet another important object of the present invention is the provision of a means for locking the different joint motions of a hip joint mechanism which are quickly releasable yet provide rigid joints for walking and weight support.